westerwavefandomcom-20200213-history
Westerwenglish Wiki
Where to find Guido Westerwave? You can meet Guido Westerwave at theses places: Facebook Twitter Google Buzz Formspring Is there a Westerwave-Fanshop? Yes it is - you can buy T-Shirts with original Westerwave-Speechs at Blackshirt Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togetherseat english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary A Accountextractionprinter - Kontoauszugsdrucker Accountrelationship - Kontoverbindung Actionondictate - Aktionsangebot Actplace - Tatort Aftergrowth - Nachwuchs Afterpart - Nachteil afterread - nachlesen Aftertable - Nachtisch Ageaccomodation - Altersversorgung Armbeltclock - Armbanduhr Aroundeggery - Herumeierei (what Remindel does all the time) Aroundelse - umsonst Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteeringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Aroundworld - Umwelt Ashmidweek - Aschermittwoch Assrawdonate - Poroschenko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Assviolin - Arschgeige Audaciousbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate awaycrotchly - fortschrittlich Awayeducation - Fortbildung B Backfucking - Rückendeckung Backkick - Rücktritt Bagbooks - Taschenbücher beclosed - beschließen bedivorced - bescheiden Beforeadvicedatastoring - Vorratsdatenspeicherung Beforegarden - Vorgarten Beforehit - Vorschlag Beforeround - Vorrunde Beforesitter - Vorsitzender Beforewoman - Ehefrau Begreeting-kisses - Begrüßungsküsse (PR-)Beguesser - (PR-)Berater Beheavy - Beschwerde Behindbankingman - Hinterbänkler bestands - bestehen bethank - bedanken Betterwesterner - Besserwessi Blackforest cherry tart - Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte Blondene Fosterman - Helene Hegeman Blowcake - Pustekuchen Bodysheepsteering - Körperschaftssteuer Bodyumpteen - Leipzig Bonejob - Knochenjob Boobsfriend - Busenfreund/in Bunchitday - Bundestag Bunchitdayoffordered - Bundestagsabgeordneter Bunchitdaywhale - Bundestagswahl Bunchithousestop - Bundeshaushalt Boundwheel - Bundesrat Boundwho - Bundeswehr Brotherle, Rainer - Rainer Brüderle (Public-house-minister) Bridgesgocountries - Brückengeländer Bunchitadvice - Bundesrat Bunchit''teil''eggday - Bundes''part''eitag Butfunny - aberwitzig Building-minister - Bildungsminister Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Byadvice - Beirat Baulky Brotherly - Rainer Brüderle Bethundered - verpflichtet (verdonnert) C Camping-outarmature - Campingausrüstung Cancellorwoman - Kanzlerin Cargram - AutogrammCatbitchiness - Katzenjammer Charcoalmaker, Horst - Köhler, Horst Circle-who-he-sentence-office - Kreiswehrersatzamt Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich cleaner little brother - Rainer Brüderle Cleansman, Jürgen - Klinsmann, Jürgen Clearlay - Klarstellen Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockjumply - ursprünglich Clockleaves - Urlaub Clockpart - Urteil Clockthing - Ursache Closedpeace - zufrieden Coffeeclap - Kaffeeklatsch Compromiseready - kompromissbereit Concretehead - Betonkopf Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Costfucking - Kostendeckend Cousinpub - Vetternwirtschaft Craftbootleg - Gewerkschaft Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe D Darling-actplace-showplayerin - Lieblings Tatort-Schauspielerin Darlingcop - Lieblingspolizist Darlingmaster - Schatzmeister Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Darlingspeech - Lieblingssprache Dearno - Libanon Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Downbreakfasted - abgefrühstückt Downmakeup - Abschminken Downswitch - abschalten, runterschalten Drivechair - Fahrstuhl Driveshine - Fahrschein Duckarmature - Entrüstung Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckbluffing - Enttäuschung Duckclose - Entschluß Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Duckdoit - Ductus Duckguilty - entschuldigt Duckwindinghelp - Entwicklungshilfe Duke, Novel - Herzog, Roman Dustsucker- Staubsauger E Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Earthshaking - Erdbeben Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Emptygood - Leergut Eyewillow - Augenweide Early piece - Frühstück Everdustsucker - Jehova (via die Staubsauger-Marke Hoover) F Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Farlookingtower - Fernsehturm Farmersearlypiece - Bauernfrühstück Femalehorsegarden badcancity - Stuttgart Bad Cannstatt Firedefendman - Feuerwehrmann Firewho - Feuerwehr Firstpaint - Erstmal Flashvisit - Blitzbesuch Flightharbour - Flughafen Floretly - Rösler, Phillip Flystuff - Flugzeug Folkpub - Volkswirtschaft Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foreagreed staten of Atheika - Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Foreanger - verärgern Forebeat - Vorschlag Forebetter - verbessern Foredoubt - Verzweiflung foreequals - vergleichen Foresleep - verschlafen Foresonning - Versöhnung forestand - verstehen Forepart - Vorteil Forcaring - Vorbereitung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Freewillingfirewho - Freiwillige Feuerwehr Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromatmosphere - Abstimmung Fromsitting - absetzen Funcake - Scherzkeks G Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Goatly - Geißler, Heiner Godbethank - Gottseidank Godservice - Gottesdienst Gohomenis - Geheimnis Godjoker, Thommy - Thomas Gottschalk Gothanks - Gedanken Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Goodshine - Gutschein Gosight - Gesicht Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Grasscuttingmaschine - Rasenmäher Greatarty - großartig Greekland - Griechenland Greeklander - Grieche grounded - gründete Groundloose - Bodenlose Gullspeck-Party - FDP Guestgiver - Gastgeber gäy weather - schwüles Wetter H Half so wild - Halb so schlimm Happy'scher forespeaker - Freudscher Versprecher Hashsmookcorner - Hasch-Raucherecke (what the Greens wanna have in the Landdayschooyard in Northinto-Westsallows) Head flat rate - Kopfpauschale Headschoolfromend - Hauptschulabschluss Headthingly - hauptsächlich Heating - Hessen heats - heißt Heartly - herzlich Heavyless - Schwerelos Heclear - erklären Hedrive - erfahren Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hegiveness - Ergebnis Hegladded - erfreut Hehappied - erfreut Hemopped - erwischt Hesentence - Ersatz Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Highest railway Highgerman - Hochdeutsch Hightime - Hochzeit Highattention - Hochachtung Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Hisself - Sichselbst Holidayadult - urlaubsreif Holy ding-dong - Heiliger Bimmbamm Hoting - heißen Howrockclean - Wiefelspütz Hewin Bohemian - Erwin Lotterer I I understand always railwaystation - Ich verstehe immer nur Bahnhof Inchitch, Robby - Robert Zollitsch, a german orebishop Instopinformation - Inhaltsangabe Insideminister - Innenminister IPod - Eierbecher J, K (to) kickback - zurücktreten Kickboat - Tretboot Kickhim, Jürgen - Trittin, Jürgen Kindergardener - Kindergärtner Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch Juice shop - Saftladen L Landdayschoolyard - Landtagsschulhof (where the Greens want a Hashsmokecorner) Legislation-Menstruation - Legislaturperiode Lendcountless - Leipzig Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcourage Cabbage - Helmut Kohl (also called Lightmood Cabbage) Literatureboos - Literaturförderung Lookbarky - Schäuble, Wolfgang Longwhily - langweilig Luckywishes - Glückwünsche Lucky mushroom - Glückspilz Laugharrest - Lachhaft Lessermentregreeding - Minderheitsregierung Leftflip - Linksruck M Madon - Iran Marriage woman - Ehefrau (to) Marry yourself something - Sich etwas trauen Mary Fordcheekly - Maria Furtwängler (Darling-actplace-showplayerin) Matchday - Spieltag Milkgirlcalculation - Milchmädchenrechnung Mindloan - Mindestlohn Ministrationvehicle - Dienstwagen Mirror, The - Der Spiegel Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miseryagile - notwendig Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen, Ursula Monkeytugisdone - Afghanistan Moreworthsteeringfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Mozartbowls - Mozartkugeln Muchlight - vielleicht Magentakeeper, Andy - Andreas Pinkwart My name is rabbit and I dont know about nothing N Namely - nämlich Narrowland - England Naturally - Natürlich Nervesaw - Nervensäge Newelyummy - Spindelegger (Easterrichest Outsideminister) Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Northinto-Westsallows - Nordrhein-Westfalen Nudescanner - Nacktscanner O Oceanyoungwife - Meerjungfrau Older Folder - Alter Falter Onbid - Angebot Oncarry - Antrag Onecomesteering - Einkommensteuer Onecomingsteeringsentence - Einkommenssteuersatz Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onekickprice - Eintrittspreis Onforest - Anwalt Ongelly - Angela Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onspeak - Anspruch Ontrain - Anzug Opensightly - Offensichtlich Orebishop - Erzbischof Outcalculated - ausgerechnet Outclimbaward - Ausstiegsprämie Outclimber - Aussteiger Outclimbwilly - ausstiegswillig Outclimb-Departement - Ausstiegsamt Outcounted - ausgezählt Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outeducation - Ausbildung Outhethat - Außerdem Outland - Ausland Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Outspeak - Aussprache Outwards office - Auswärtiges Amt Overfall - Überfall Overfasting - überraschend Overlay - überlegen overliquid - überflüssig Overnightingchance - Übernachtungsmöglichkeit Overrich - überreichen Oversitter - Übersetzer Overwalker - Überlaufer (what Ms Croft is searching) Overwise - überweisen Ownly - eigentlich Oezdemyself, Cem - Özdemir, Cem Offlandsrice - Auslandsreise Overimportant - übergewichtig P Painly - Peinlich Partyevening - Feierabend parttake - teilnehmen Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains, Sabine - Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger, Sabine PeHoViMo - Downshorting for Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains Penning - Stiftung Perkyman - Kässmann, Margot Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pigclimber - Schweinsteiger Pilesower - Ramsauer Pinkwait - Pinkwart (Gullspeck-Party-Leader in Northinto-Westsallows) Pivota - Angela Playthings - Spielsachen political beforeshock - politischer Vorschlag political aftershock - politischer Nachschlag Poorcouragecertificate - Armutszeugnis Powermeggery - Kraftmeierei Powerword - Machtwort Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit Prejokenose - Vorwitznase Ploughoffgiving - Flugabgabe Picture-timely - Bild-Zeitung Q, R Rainscreen - Regenschirm Readerletter - Leserbrief Rejointe Boldknurl - Renate Kühnast Remindel - My chief, Miss Merkel Resin IV - Hartz IV Red, Stealtransparency - Roth, Claudia Resortnevern - Spanien Rightstanding - Richtigstellung Riotbrother - Krawallbruder Rollingboobs - Rollmöpse Rosly - Rösler, Philipp (our Partyshootingstar) Roomdrive - Raumfahrt Roughlicking - Derblecken (see http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derblecken) Regreedment-Hebus - Regierungs-Airbus S Saddle - Sattel Seafarmer - Seehofer, Horst Secondvoice - Zweitstimme (what you have to give the Gullspeckparty!) (to) sharkguess - heiraten Sharkadvice-oncarry - Heiratsantrag Shipclose - Boateng Shopleader - Geschäftsführer Sinbuck - Sündenbock Ski-watch-leaves - Skiurlaub Slapmill - Klapsmühle Smallgrocer - Kleinkrämer Smallloud - kleinlaut Snorenose - Schnarchnase Snowsmeltery - Schneeschmelze Socialhelp - Sozialhilfe Softegg - Weichei Sowdys - Saudis Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung Spider - spinnen Sportsfriend - Sportsfreund Springhewake - Frühlingserwachen Standtimbal - Standpauke (what Pinkwait got from me) Stateministerwoman - Staatsministerin Steerings - Steuern Steeringfreeing - Steuerbefreiung Steering-reform - Steuerreform Steeringsinner - Steuersünder Steeringsentence - Steuersatz Steeringhehighering - Steuererhoehung Stonebridge, Peer - Steinbrück, Peer (Former finance minister) Stonecreek - Steinbach, Erika Stonemeier - Steinmeier (My beforewalker) Stupidsense - Blödsinn Summertyres - Sommerreifen Surgecastle - Brandenburg Sureput - sicherstellen Sweat - Schweiz Sweatshirt - Schweizer Nationaltrikot Sweetcourage, Rita - Süssmuth, Rita T Tailcoation - Fraktion Teamghost - Teamgeist Teazoomed - Teheran Telephonespeech - Telefongespräch Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Thankyounice - Dankeschön Thefountain, Oskar - Lafontaine, Oskar Thereby - dabei Theremouth - Dortmund Thispaint - diesmal Thinskinny - dünnhäutig Throughleadingforeregulation - Durchführungsverordnung Threegodsname - Dreigottesnamen Threekingsmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen (of the Gullspeck-Party) Threequeenmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen Throughsit - durchsetzen Throughview - Durchblick Timeghost (left) - (linker) Zeitgeist Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Timing or Timenong- Zeitung Tilting, Katja - Kipping, Katja Togetherhang - Zusammenhang Togetherwork - Zusammenarbeit Toothwheel - Zahnrad Tosetatcarry - Zusatzbeitrag Togive - zugeben Troop-backup-point - Truppenstützpunkt Tyrebeat - Ratschlag U Umbrellalord - Schirmherr Umbrellalordship - Schirmherrschaft Unamounts - Unmengen Unbeprickly - unbestechlich Underholding - Unterhaltung Undersearchoffshot - Untersuchungsausschuss Undersubsidy - Unterstützung Undersupporting - Unterstützung Undertaker - Unternehmer Unone - uneinig (what I and Remindel are) Untertaking - Unternehmen Underways - unterwegs Uperection - Aufregung, Auferstehung Upheaval Coalfish - Horst Köhler Upkick - Auftritt uplift - abheben Upscraped - aufgekratzt Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually is the real english word...) Uptrain - Aufzug upwalkfall - aufgefallen Unquitedonators - Unruhestifter V Vaginaway - Scheideweg Valleytrain - Taliban Valleytrain-Outclimb-Departement - Taliban-Ausstiegs-Amt Verybee - Serbien Vizecancellor - Vizekanzler Vizecancellorship - Vizekanzlerschaft Voice - Stimme (you can give that in a whale) Vomitgobbet - Kotzbrocken (so I would never behave) W Wanty Fire - Willy Brandt Whale - Wahl (where the Gullspeck-Party got 15%) Whaleflabby - Wahlschlappe (what Black-Yellow got in Northinto-Westsallows) Whalewalk - Wahlgang Whenhomer - Alzheimer Wherewhoride, Steals - Wowereit, Klaus Whirled eggs - Rührei Whirly - Mixa Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Winged words - geflügelte Worte Withbevoice - Mitentscheiden Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleephedge - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Withtyre Byenouch - Konrad Adenauer Withworkers - Mitarbeiter Wolvewalk Cloverment - Wolfang Clement, German SPD-Policitian Wonderpub - Wunderbar Worddarling - Wortschatz Wordtufting - Wortschöpfung Workerwelltour - Arbeiterwohlfahrt Workfull - Arbeitsreich Workempire - Arbeitsreich Workspacesower, Peter - Ramsauer, Peter (Verkehrsminister) Worldroom - Weltraum/All X, Y, Z Yesterdaily - gestrige Youland - Irland Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! Aftertime from good and bad Alas you poo-poo! All beginning is heavy. All clear? Also a blind chicken finds sometimes a corn. Always keep a cool head! And so runs the rabbit A pair behind the spoons. Aroundsitting changes closely nothing. A sentence with x, that was nothing. As you me so I you. Attention is the mother of the porcelain case Better arm there, then arm up. Between liver and melt fits still a mushroom.. By you peeps it probably. Clothes make people Comes time, comes guess. Constant drop caves the stone Don't dance around my nose. Don't go me on my ghost. Don't go me on the bisquit. Don´t go on my sack! Don't make any theater! Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Do you have a bird?! Enjoy your life in full trains Equal goes it loose. Every one is his lucks own blacksmith. Everything how gohaved. Exercise makes the master. Flap down, monkey death Go to where the pepper grows. From here it's only a catjump. From nothing comes nothing. Go Grizzly mother Good thing will while have Got it in the wrong neck He has two left hands. He is beknown how a buntdog Here boxes the pope in the chain shirt. Highbravery comes before the fall Hold finally the clack! Holla the Forrestfairy! Holy strawsack! Honest trues the longest. How one calls in the forest, so it sounds out. Hung with, catched with. I always have an open ear for you I believe I spider. I believe it chops. I believe my hamster beans. I believe my pig whistles I break together. I come not clear. I cannot more. Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. I hit you unpointed into the ground I laugh me flabby. I laughted me really out of order I made it better I make me, me nothing you nothing, out of the dust. I make the fly. I make you ready. I'm entirely in the bucket. I'm the meaning, that I'm fixed and completed. In the short lies the flavor. I only understand railway station. I pull the line. I press you the thumbs I stand on warfoot with english. I think my pig whistles. I'm not made out of sugar! I show you on I turn through If you can follow me Is the call first ruined lives it it really unembarassed. It fits like the fist in the eye. It's jacket like trousers. It's me too cold here It's not good cherry eating with me It´s still not all days evening I war my go stop over meadows I war a laugh on fall I wish much hefollow! Life is not a pony farm! Lies have short legs. Looking stupid out of the wash! Love goes through the stomach. Morning hour has gold in its mouth My english is not the yellow from the egg My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. My dear Mr. Singingclub - Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein My god, must this then be? My dear slider My dear cloddy! - Mein lieber Scholli No one can reach me the water. No one sells me for stupid. Not from bad parents! Not long snack, head in neck. Nothing for ungood. Now can come what want. Now we have the salat. Now you look in the pipeline. Now beats it but thirteen. One and one togethercounting One should not praise the day before the evening. Order is the half life. peace, happiness, eggcake Pull you warm on! Self is the man Slide down my back Stairs go countries That beats the barrel the floor out That blows out the last hole That comes not into question for me! That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That goes you nothing on That makes me foxdevilswild! That makes me nobody so fast after. That makes the cabbage not fat That makes the dog in the pan crazy! That's the jumping point! That's not the yellow from the egg That's under all cannon! The apple falls not far away from the stem. The cleverer gives after. The dog in the pan gets mad. The thunderbolt shall hit you during the crapping Then they look stupid out of the wash! There are you on the Woodway! There is the shit on steaming. There lies the rabbit in the pepper There roast me someone a stork. This is not from bad parents. This is the nude truth. To give the spoon away. To give butter by the fishes. To have a kink in the optics. To have a cabbage steam. To have not all erections on the fence To lie like in print. To push a quiet number. To scream like at a spear. Two stupids - one thought. Uppushed is not uplifted. Who others a cavern digs, falls in himself. Who others fries a frysausage has a frysausagefryingmachine. Who rests, corrodes. Who the penny not glorifies is the valleyer not worth. What can you bring to the Palm? What I don't know makes me not hot What the farmer does not know eats he not. ... will blow ... me the march You are a nerve-saw. You have to let the church in the village You have not all cups in the closet You can say you to me. You cannot guide me behind the light You cannot reach me the water. You have an informal screw You speak such wonderful english, that's makes you nobody so quickly after. You have only birding in your head! You war your gostopp overmeadow! You will I already the flutesounds teach. You pulled the ass card. Latest activity You cannot guide me behind the light I voice with you overone# With me is not good cherry eating that cannot be your honest Don't draw the devil on the wall Always slowly with the young horses my dear Mr. singing club why too ever Oh you green nine I pull the line this went completely in the trousers attention is the mother of the porcelain box It's to vomiting and to shit on the wall I hold it no more out And if you think you can beat me over the ear my friend, you are heavy on the woodway! My dear friend and copperstitcher You have not all cups in the closet I come not clear I understand only trainyard . Category:My dear Mr. Singingclub Category:Browse